Nami/Strategy
Skill Usage * has very high potential in ganking. Her passive gives bonus movement speed for 1.5 seconds, which is enough for a teammate to catch up to an opposing enemy. It gives a temporary effect that is similar to the active on . * should be used immediately in large team fights to gain an advantage. * When passes through ally champions, it grants Nami's innate ability . * can be casted on an ally just to apply nami's innate ablility . * and can interrupt channeling spells, like , and . * is great for casting in a 2v2 fight in bot lane. It damages your enemies, heals an ally and activates your passive , which will provide a significant advantage. * bounces between allied and enemy champions and doesn't hit the same target twice, depending on which side you cast the ability on. ** If cast on an allied champion, the spell will hit as follows: ally → enemy → ally. If cast on an enemy champion, the spell will hit as follows: enemy → ally → enemy. If there is no appropriate unit for the middle bounce effect, such as if no enemy unit is around in an ally -> enemy -> ally bounce, only the initial cast will occur. ** This ability can deal a lot of damage if quickly combined with and followed by , this burst is somewhat near to that of a mage character and can kill fragile opponents if you have a lot of AP * works great with skillshot champions like and , because of their great poking potential and how they rely on spamming basic attacks between skillshots. * is a squishy champion, so be careful not to let yourself get caught alone. Positioning is always important. * Care should be taken when utilizing and choosing targets for abilities: ** should be cast on squishy targets, like an AD carry or a support, unless they have high mobility or can easily dodge it (like or ). In these cases, you should instead aim at a target with a lower chance of dodging it. ** When prioritizing healing, should be cast on allies: this will potentially heal two allies or yourself as well. On the other hand, when harassing, prioritizing enemies may result in two enemies taking damage while healing one ally or yourself. ** damage increases with your AP, not the allied champion you cast it onto. Unlike most other attack steroids, there is no need to choose a high damage or attack speed target. As long as your target attacks three times in five seconds, you get the full effect of the skill. A slower attack speed target may even be able to apply the slow longer. It will, however, benefit from the allied champion's magic penetration. ** It will also work with champions that are using on-hit builds like and with abilities that apply on-hit effects like . ** synergizes well with when used in conjunction with the mastery, giving your ally great magic damage output on his basic attacks. * If you see that your teammate needs to escape or is chasing an enemy down, you can use either your or to quickly activate your passive, increasing your allies movement speed. ** Casting is usually the better option than because it consumes less mana and is instant cast. may heal you or your allies, but it requires a very short channeling time, which could allow your chaser to catch up. Item Usage * abilities require a high amount mana; buying mana regen or flat mana-giving items will allow you to stay in lane longer to support your allies. * If played as support has many viable build and the best one is to chose items that suit her lane partner and/or counter the opposing duo. * is generally a great choice as it can be used both defensively and offensively. It is strongly recommended if you have teammates with gap-closing abilities. * If you're aiming for mana, try buying items that grant plenty of mana, such as , and . If combined, these items can give you some decent survivability and AP. * If your aim is for mana regen, try , , or . Another consideration is , a more support-oriented item that could replace ; the downside is that does not provide cooldown reduction. * All of abilities have long cooldowns, especially at higher levels, so items that grant CDR like and will definitely help you. * may be your first choice of boots if you're a support; however, the previous three mentioned items will give you max cooldown, so these boots would be useless. Trying other boots, such as or , should be equally as beneficial in case you wanted to move around faster to keep in position, or pack more damage into your spells. * If you are being focused by the enemy team because you are a good support then a / might be a viable choice. * is a relatively cheap item, it can provide some more healing sustain, and it can later be built into to further support allies if their abilities scale off of AP. * Rushing a in early lane could help support your AD carry during those tough zoning enemies like , . Recommended builds Countering * Like all squishy champions, can be countered and easily targeted by assassin champions with stealth like: , and and champions with gap closers like , and . * and are both fairly easy to sidestep, but be careful when you are fighing in the jungle or being chased, as this limits where you can go in order to dodge both abilities. * Use any item that grants Tenacity, it will render most of her crowd control useless. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wd_Sz59QTVk Category:Champion strategies